ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Qing
qing is a nation in Ultimate Custom World Blue History Formation (1957) Qing china was formed after Manchuria beat japan in the Manchurian War For Independence, where Manchuria declared war on japan for independence, they were a Philippine puppet after losing the Third Sino-Japanese War. They won the war and split japan in half Chinese Deal After the Manchurian war for Independence, The Manchurian republic fell and became Qing, After this, many people wanted to annex Philippine china, A war could have sparked from this where Qing could've fell because of the Philippines backed by Egypt. However, war was avoided when Manchurian Japan was traded away. Illuminati Wars After the Illuminati forced everyone to say All Hail Jim Pickens The Qing didn't and was declared war on, the Qing took Nuuk, And the Illuminati surrendered. Then 2 years later, The second Illuminati Qing War started for the same means. The Illuminati won and the religion changed to Pickenism. The First Chinese Filipino War The Philippines had bombed the Qing so hard that the Qing declared war on the Philippines, the Qing bribed the Greater Egyptian Empire into joining the war, The Philippines surrender and The Treaty of London ending the war. Second Chinese Filipino war After the Treaty of London the Philippines were very rebellious and demanded independence, The Qing gave the Philippines full independence but that wouldn't last after the emperor was killed by a Philippine spy. Thus kick started the Second Chinese Filipino war. The war was shorter, since the Philippine empire was gone and t had a couple measly islands. since Qing was in the Monarchy pact, the Illuminati and Greater Egypt joined in. The Philippines surrendered and the Treaty Of Cairo was signed Third Chinese Filipino war After the Treaty of Cairo the Philippines was changed from a puppet state to annexed, But the Philippines rebelled and got help from Ireland and Caucasia. The was 2v1 Than Ireland joined in and it was even, The Qing lost a mainland city and the German Empire joined in and Italy did too. Illuminati joined in for funnies. The Philippines fell and Ireland did later. The Treaty of Paris was Signed and the Philippines and Ireland were both fully annexed. The Third Illuminati Chinese War After the annexation of the Philippines Pickenism fell out of style, due to this the Illuminati declared war and Germany joined in, then Wyoming joined in on Qings side, Then Caucasia and Italy on Illuminati's side, The empire fell and lost the mandate of heaven. The treaty of Nuuk was signed ending the war. Relations Friends Egypt - Good ally Didn't betray me like the others! German Empire - I helped you in revolution and you help me pound rice Italy - Good Food and strong ally! Enemies Philippines - NEVER FORGET THE BOMBINGS! Egypt (Fascist) -Betrayed me after the first Philippines war German Reich (Fascist) - EVIL NAZI YOU KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL EMPIRE AND TOOK THE PHILIPPINES HOPEFULLY MING WILL POUND YOUR ASS BACK TO BERLIN! Italy (Fascist) - just good food, BUT YOU STOLE THE PHILIPPINES DIE DIE DIE Mississippi - Free money Japan - NEVER FORGET THE RAPE OF NANKING AND 350,000 PEOPLE YOU MASS MURDERED AND MADE THEM BUILD THEIR OWN GRAVES AND YOU CHOPPED OFF ALL OF MY PEOPLES HEADS YOU ARE A SICK TWISTED EMPIRE '''(thanks for staying with me in Civil war) Manchukuo - '''HOW COULD YOU JOIN THE JAPANESE IN THE GREAT WAR! YOU HELPED THEM Illuminati - 'YOU RUINED MY EMPIRE JUST TO PROMOTE YOUR DUMB IDIOTIC LEADER?! ITS TIME YOU FALL TRIANGLE ' Caucasia -betrayed me and enemy in 3rd Philippines war Ming - Took the mandate of heaven from me, Please get back the Philippines from the Evil Bastards Manchuria - You destroyed the last of empire and caused me to fall to Ming!